


Dessert with the Bread Family

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: The Dupain-Cheng Family [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Tom Cries, cat son is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette invite her parents over to tell them some news. Tom cries; Adrien might too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert with the Bread Family

“Hey, Papa,” Marinette called as she and Adrien rinsed their dishes, “while you’re over there can you check on the dessert for me? It’s in the oven.”

“Sure, Sweetheart,” the baker replied, smiling fondly at the pair.

Tom moved toward the oven, missing the twin grins his son-in-law and daughter sported, and leaned down as he turned on the oven light.

The big man pondered for a moment as he looked into the warm yellow interior of the oven.

“It looks great, but why are there two buns….. in the oven….” Realization hit him like lightning, and he gasped.

Hearing his words, Sabine perked up, her eyes widening in time with her husband’s, a broad smile splitting her face as she moved into the kitchen from her place at the breakfast bar.

Tom turned back toward his kids, his voice tiny and choked with emotion. “Really?” His eyes were welling with tears.

Marinette nodded, handing him a sonogram picture as Adrien handed one to her mother. “I’m going to be a grandpa?” The sheer awe in his voice warmed the younger couple.

“You’re going to be a grandpa,” Marinette confirmed. “Twins,” she added, beaming as Adrien wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled against her neck.

“Oh, Sweetie, I’m so happy for you,” Sabine said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug, tugging Adrien in too after a moment.

“I’m gonna be a grandpa!” Tom cheered, scooping his family up in a big group hug. “Oh, I can’t wait!”

His grin only grew wider as his family laughed. He set them down and gave Adrien a hearty pat on the back and a bone-crushing hug. When Sabine and Marinette started talking about due dates and baby clothes, he pulled Adrien aside and said, “Thank you, son. You make me a proud father.”

Adrien’s smile faltered, no doubt thinking of his own father, but then he turned back to the baker, his eyes watery, but fierce. “Thank you,” the blonde replied, wiping his eyes and hugging his father-in-law tight. He gave Adrien one last pat on the back before they rejoined their wives.

They were just in time to notice Mari showing off what looked, to Tom, suspiciously like Ladybug and Chat Noir onesies.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I just wanted to use the 'bun in the oven' joke because it fits this fandom so well.
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr.


End file.
